


Feeling Attacked

by Tortellini



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Actually Not Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Trauma, Colors, Comfort/Angst, Danger, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Memes, Past Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, RIP, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500, destruction of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Manny wants to color for his new friends! Unfortunately, they're not as nice as one might hope--and you don't always get what you want.Oneshot/drabble





	Feeling Attacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofpranking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/gifts).



Manny loved to color. He loved to give his gifts to Harry and Robin, and he couldn’t wait for Paige to be proud of him too! His eyes lit up at just the thought of it. “Hey! I might paint a picture of a clown!”

But Paige’s smile didn’t disappear, even when she dumped the black paint all over it. Her expression didn’t change in the slightest. Even though she really had just destroyed something he worked hard on. “Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down!”

The little boy’s chin trembled. He didn’t think he could speak without crying…

Robin glared at Paige in turn and wrapped an arm around him. Harry, the oldest and the unofficial leader (much to his own dismay), decided he needed to speak up for his friends. “Look, we came out here to have a good time and honestly--”

Suddenly the door burst open. “Did someone say _time_?”


End file.
